1. Field
The invention relates to a polarizing plate and a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal panel, and a pair of polarizing plates respectively disposed at upper and lower sides of the liquid crystal panel. The liquid crystal panel includes an array substrate including a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix form, an opposite substrate facing the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate and including liquid crystals. The liquid crystal panel is applicable to various liquid crystal modes in accordance with arrangement of the liquid crystals and a liquid crystal phase. As a representative example, the liquid crystal panel is classified into a liquid crystal panel adopting a nematic liquid crystal phase and a liquid crystal panel adopting a smectic liquid crystal phase.
A twisted-nematic liquid crystal display, as a representative liquid crystal display adopting the nematic liquid crystal phase, has superior light transmittance, but a narrow viewing angle as compared to the other liquid crystal displays.
To compensate for the viewing angle, the twisted-nematic liquid crystal display employs a discotic liquid crystal (“DLC”) compensating film. The DLC compensating film is generally manufactured by coating discotic liquid crystals on a tri-acetyl-cellulose film. However, the DLC compensating film manufactured by coating the discotic liquid crystals on the tri-acetyl-cellulose film has an undesirably high cost, and a manufacturing process thereof is complicated. Therefore, there remains a need for an optical compensating film with a reduced cost and simpler manufacturing process.